Rallye dansant
by Olivia14
Summary: Théo n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver à un rallye dansant. JAMAIS. Même si c'était Bob qui l'avait traîné là, il était sûr qu'il allait passer la pire soirée de sa vie. [Thélthazar] [UA] /!\ Présence de clichés rageux de classes /!\


**_« Un rallye dansant, ou rallye mondain, souvent abrégé en « rallye », est une organisation qui permet à un groupe de jeunes gens et filles ayant plus ou moins le même âge de se retrouver régulièrement et tout au long de plusieurs années, lors d'activités organisées à cet effet, notamment de soirées dansantes, éventuellement assorties de cours de danses de société(typiquement rock, valse ou autres danses de salon, selon l'époque et le milieu social)._**

 ** _Il s'appuie sur une sélection homogène de ses membres, car c'est son principe même d'existence : regrouper entre eux des jeunes de familles qui considèrent qu'elles se ressemblent que ce soit sur un plan social, culturel ou religieux. » [Définition Wikipedia]._**

 **Les personnages présentés ici ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés de la série Aventures sur le Bazar du Grenier et posés, plaqués dans un UA que j'ai pu expérimenter, directement et indirectement.**

* * *

« Je sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, râla Théo pour la énième fois. T'es vraiment un sac.

\- Allez, arrête de te plaindre ! répliqua Bob d'un ton enjoué. Promis, sur la tête de ma GameBoy Color, samedi prochain on se fait une soirée pizza/Mad Max ! Et on restera en calbut toute la journée, de manière parfaitement hétérosexuelle.

\- Tu fais chier. Tu payeras les bières.

\- Si tu veux, si tu veux. Ecoute, là j'avais vraiment pas le courage de débarquer chez Stanislas tout seul. Il est super sympa, mais je connais pas les trois quarts des gens invités ici. Et puis, c'est une bonne occasion pour sortir de notre coloc' qui commence à puer le rat mort, non ? »

Théo se passa une main sur le visage.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu me traînes à un putain de rallye, mec. Tu te rends compte que je vais être complètement à l'ouest pendant toute une soirée ? J'ai jamais foutu les pieds dans un truc de ce genre, moi. Et franchement, j'ai jamais eu envie de le faire. Pourquoi faut que je sois pote avec un gars de la haute ?

\- Je suis pas de la haute, d'une, répondit Bob en soupirant. J'ai juste le malheur d'avoir un père grand bourgeois, ça peut arriver même à des gens bien. Et c'est pas parce que je vis avec ma mère que je dois ignorer totalement mes origines, et ma famille paternelle ! J'étais obligé de venir à l'anniversaire de Stanislas, c'est le genre d'invitation qui ne se refuse pas, ça ne se fait pas.

\- T'étais pas obligé de me traîner avec toi dans ce genre de truc. J'me suis renseigné sur vos pratiques de bourgeois retardés de 10 siècles, ça a l'air pire qu'un film. Et que je danse la valse et le rock, et que je prépare mon mariage avec une fille de ''bonne famille'', gnagnagna… Ça me donne envie de gerber.

\- Ecoute, si tu veux te barrer, barre-toi, dit Bob d'un ton sec en arrêtant sa voiture devant la grille d'un petit château du XVII° s. Je te laisse la voiture et tu rentres à l'appart', tout de suite si tu veux. J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec un ours des cavernes incapable de sociabiliser un minimum. »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel d'un air buté.

« Ça va, prends pas la mouche comme ça ! T'es vraiment relou quand on critique le mode de vie de ta famille. Je vais y aller, à ta soirée. Mais compte pas sur moi pour danser avec Marie-Chantal du Fist et de la Menstruation ou Ghislaine de la Jarretière Trouée. »

Bob éclata de rire.

« T'inquiète pas, Ghislaine de la Jarretière Trouée est absente aujourd'hui ! »

Un peu détendus, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la voiture et passèrent l'immense portail en fer forgé.

La bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux, illuminée de l'intérieur par la fête qui commençait, hésitait entre le manoir anglais et le château de campagne de style classique. C'était un bâtiment ravissant, plein d'élégance et de charme, pourvu de deux petites tourelles symétriques qui dressaient fièrement vers le ciel leurs toitures ardoisées. Pierre calcaire immaculée, brique carmin et vitres brillantes alternaient leurs reflets au gré de la musique légère, qui semblait monter, descendre, tourbillonner en des milliers de petites volutes indépendantes qui caressaient la brise. Les jardins français qui ornaient la cour du château étaient parcourus par quelques groupes de jeunes gens qui discutaient en évoluant lentement parmi les buissons de buis taillés en de parfaits petits carrés. Un escalier d'honneur grimpait hardiment jusqu'à la baie vitrée de ce qu'on pouvait deviner être la salle de réception, et c'était de celle-ci que musique et lumière s'échappaient, comme libérées de la cage qui les tenait enfermées depuis des siècles.

Théo su qu'il allait passer une des pires soirées de sa vie au moment-même où il passa la baie vitrée. Le contraste était frappant entre la cour éclairée par des ampoules lointaines et les lueurs écarlates de quelques cigarettes, couverte de buis et de fleurs somnolants, et l'immense salon à la lumière électrique aveuglante, remué, brassé par une vingtaine de robes et de costumes, tous rivalisant d'élégance, qui tournoyaient au bras les uns des autres sur le rythme ternaire d'une valse codée.

1-2-3, 1-2-3.

Théo en avait déjà le tournis.

1-2-3, 1-2-3.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bob qui bougeait la tête en même temps que les robes légères volaient dans les bras des chemises blanches.

1-2-3, 1-2-3.

Il serra les dents et les poings, et se jeta dans les eaux profondes d'une soirée de rallye. Bob avait fini par trouver son cousin dans la salle immense, debout près d'un buffet garni de plats somptueux, une flûte de champagne à la main. Il discutait avec deux garçons et deux filles qui riaient aux éclats. Bob s'avança vers eux, suivi de près par Théo qui essayait tant bien que mal de paraître sûr de lui.

« Balthazar ! s'écria Stanislas en voyant son cousin. Tu es finalement venu ! Je suis ravi de te voir, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici.

\- Bon anniversaire, Stan', répondit Bob avec un sourire. Tous mes vœux pour tes 20 ans. »

Il salua les autre jeunes qu'il connaissait un peu et se tourna vers Théo.

« Stanislas, je te présente Théo de Silverberg, mon coloc'. Je t'avais bien dit que j'arriverais à le traîner ici ! »

Stanislas planta son regard acéré dans celui de Théo.

« Bienvenue à Saint-Liger, Silverberg. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, depuis le temps que mon cousin me parle de toi. »

Théo répondit par une phrase convenue et ils entrèrent en discussion avec le reste du groupe. On leur mit une coupe de champagne entre les mains, on leur posa des questions sur leurs études. Il y eut très vite une légère scission au sein du groupe. Les garçons commencèrent à parler famille ou politique (ou les deux, impossible de savoir) avec Bob tandis que Théo, happé par les robes de soie qu'il semblait attirer comme un aimant, faisait rire quelques jeunes filles. Leurs regards aguicheurs le troublaient un peu. Il se savait beau garçon et s'en moquait habituellement, mais ces regards brillants posés sur sa chemise, comme des rapaces face à un morceau de viande fraîche, lui donnaient à la fois trop chaud et froid dans le dos. Une multitude de cils immenses battaient en rythme au gré de son humour vaseux, et des milliers de clochettes égrainaient des rires charmeurs qui dansaient autour de lui. Quand il eut fini de faire l'imbécile, une robe de soie un peu plus hardie que les autres, dorée et légère, darda des yeux émeraudes vers lui et lui demanda :

« Alors, ton nom de famille, c'est bien 'de Silverberg' ? C'est un nom magnifique.

\- Heu, merci… répondit Théo un peu interloqué.

\- Dis-moi, que fait ton père dans la vie ? continua la robe, dont le bustier aguicheur commençait d'onduler doucement. »

Théo déglutit sans savoir trop quoi répondre. Il suivait machinalement les ondulations de la robe des yeux, et sa danse serpentine lui donnait des frissons. Quel métier faisait son père ? Bof, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

« Mon père… Je suis en froid depuis trop longtemps avec lui pour savoir où il en est. Et franchement, je m'en fous. »

La robe, soudain délaissée par ses compagnes désintéressées, leva un sourcil étonné.

« Vraiment ? Mais alors, tu vis avec ta mère ? Elle travaille ?

\- Et bien heu… oui, évidemment, sinon on serait morts de faim depuis longtemps, répondit Théo avec un rire un peu gêné. »

La petite robe dorée devint un peu moins lascive, mais ses lèvres s'écartèrent en un ravissant sourire alors que la musique, diffusée par des baffles à chaque coin de la pièce, changeait.

« Oh, _Les démons de minuit_ ! C'est une de mes chansons préférées. »

Elle lui lança un regard incertain, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Théo ne compris pas ce que ce regard signifiait.

« Ah heu… Oui, elle est pas mal. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'inviter à danser ? »

Et Théo émergea. Il se rendit à nouveau compte des mouvements gracieux qui parcouraient la pièce au rythme de la musique, enchaînant les passes les plus compliquées du rock, faisant voler les jupons et claquer les talons contre le parquet de chêne.

Il se rendit à nouveau compte de son inadéquation dans ce monde de fous, et la jeune fille qui s'impatientait claqua des doigts devant son visage.

« Hé, la pièce rapportée, tu m'écoutes ? »

Théo écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et balbutia :

« Heu, mais heu… Désolé, mais je ne sais pas danser… »

Elle eut une petite moue étonnée teintée de mépris, et sans rien dire, lui tourna le dos. Quelques mètres plus loin, un garçon s'inclina doucement devant elle et l'emporta dans le tourbillon des danseurs avec un éclat de rire.

Suffoqué par l'incompréhension, Théo se retourna vers Bob qui discutait encore avec son cousin.

Ah, tiens.

Ils n'étaient plus là.

Théo jura. Il venait d'arriver exactement ce qu'il redoutait : son ami l'avait abandonné au milieu d'une masse qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il comprenait encore moins. Merde. Il était vraiment perdu sans ce con de Bob.

Il le chercha des yeux un bon bout de temps, mal à l'aise dans sa solitude, avant d'accrocher sa silhouette au milieu des marrées dansantes. La frêle silhouette de Balthazar, entraîné par les vagues de robes flottantes et une chanson des années 80, tourbillonnait avec les autres sur un rythme d'Indochine.

Léger. Délicat. Insolent de talent et de charme.

De charme ? Pour qui ? Théo fronça les sourcils. _Merde. Ce con dansait avec une fille. Evidemment._ _Cela « ne se faisait pas »_ _de danser seul._

 _Quelle bande de tocards._

Attendant la fin de la chanson, Théo s'adossa au mur immaculé en finissant sa coupe de champagne et contempla son _colocataire_ se faire emporter par le démon de la danse. Vraiment, il n'y connaissait rien en rock et autres danses de couple, mais Théo devait avouer que Bob se débrouillait particulièrement bien. Il possédait un réel sens du rythme, du geste et de la grâce. Il ne semblait rien maîtriser de son corps, comme si une sorte de frénésie l'emportait dans un monde connu et adoré, et en même temps chacun de ses gestes était précis, franc et marqué par un regard ou un sourire délicieux.

Théo soupira et baissa les yeux vers son verre de cristal avec tristesse.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de regarder Bob de cette manière.

Vraiment.

Ça devenait maladif. Et dangereux, tant pour leur amitié que pour sa propre santé mentale.

Ce crétin fini le rendait fou.

Théo releva les yeux vers la piste de danse, et s'attarda sur la petite robe de taffetas rose que Bob faisait virevolter dans ses bras. Enfin, il essaya de s'attarder sur elle. Rien dans son visage, dans son corps ou dans sa prestance n'attirait le regard. Elle était d'une banalité folle, comme tous les autres occupants de la pièce. Finalement, seul Bob captait le regard. Lui seul avait cette étincelle de bonheur pur dans les yeux capable de transpercer un cœur, lui seul possédait ce sourire à la fois franc et enjôleur qui devait faire craquer tout ce qui approchait de lui.

A peine cette pensée atteignait-elle l'esprit de Théo qu'il fronça les sourcils et parcouru la salle à la recherche de quiconque posait son regard sur Bob. Là, une fille regardait dans sa direction en souriant. _Merde, et s'il l'avait invitée à danser pendant que lui causait avec la conne de tout-à-l'heure ?_ Un peu plus loin, une autre nana venait de croiser son regard avant de tourner la tête avec un sourire. _Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? Oui, je suis le coloc' de Balthazar, oui je suis son meilleur ami et non, crois pas que tu peux avoir quelque chance que ce soit avec lui. Connasse._

La petite crise de paranoïa de Théo s'interrompit en même temps que la musique. _Enfin._ Il se dirigea vers Bob pour lui parler, mais son ami ne l'avait pas vu et venait de prendre la main d'une énième fille pour l'entraîner au rythme de la chanson suivante.

 _Mais bordel, y'en a combien des nanas dans c'te soirée ?_

Passablement énervé, Théo tourna les talons et sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air et se calmer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait personne à qui parler, et préférait traîner seul dans un joli jardin que boire seul dans la salle de réception. Il descendit rapidement les degrés de l'escalier d'honneur, adressa machinalement un signe de la main à Stanislas qui fumait avec d'autres garçons et ne lui répondit pas, et il se dirigea de l'autre côté du château pour trouver un endroit tranquille. _Il allait attendre que Bob ait fini de danser avec ces espèces de poules insipides, sur un banc quelconque en pompant le wifi de la baraque, tiens._

Il s'installa côté parc, sur une banquette de pierre qui s'adossait à un des murs de la bâtisse, et sortit son téléphone sans prendre la peine de contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

 _Il en avait marre de l'attendre, marre de jouer le rôle d'une potiche, marre de n'être que l'ami ou le coloc'._

Il hésita à envoyer un message à Bob pour lui dire où il était, mais sa fierté fit taire sa solitude. Tant pis pour lui, s'il voulait le trouver il avait qu'à le chercher.

Il mit ses écouteurs et pour se sortir _Les démons de minuit_ de la tête, lança _Dreaming_ de System of a Down.

* * *

Bob arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, un peu échevelé et essoufflé.

« Ah, te voilà ! »

Théo enleva ses écouteurs et grogna :

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru qu'elles allaient pas te laisser un seul instant tranquille.

\- Rroh, ça va, soupira Bob en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai pas _tant_ dansé que ça, hein. Tiens, laisse-moi une place, j'ai plus de pieds. »

Théo se décala pour lui faire une place sur le banc et demanda d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché :

« Tu t'es bien marré ?

\- Ouais, ça va, répondit Bob avec un grand sourire. Je t'accorde que c'est pas toutes des lumières les filles, et que les gars sont parfois particulièrement prétentieux et fermés d'esprit, mais je suis content de revoir Stanislas et surtout de danser. Ça faisait super longtemps que j'étais pas allé à une soirée comme ça et je crois que ça m'avais manqué.

\- Tu sais… commença Théo, un peu hésitant. Toi qui te plains toujours de pas pouvoir aller à des soirées à cause de moi ou parce que c'est accompagné… Enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi tu te maques pas avec une des meufs de cette soirée ? Y'en a plein qui ont l'air intéressées et… Enfin… Ça serait moins emmerdant pour toi que notre coloc' un peu nulle… Et… »

L'effort de prononcer cette phrase l'avait épuisé et il ne réussit pas à conclure ce qu'il voulait dire. Il déglutit pour cacher son trouble et soupira. Ces instants de solitude avaient fait naître en lui un _spleen_ qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître et ses réflexions, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, l'avaient conduit à la conclusion qu'il était un poids pour Bob. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le pensait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Et cette libération lui faisait atrocement mal, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Mais heu… T'es con ou t'es con ? répondit Bob quand la surprise fut passée. J'vais pas lâcher notre coloc' pour pouvoir aller à des rallyes, t'es idiot. Je veux dire, oui, j'aime bien ça et franchement, j'adore danser, mais c'est pas le but de ma vie ! Je suis venu en grande partie par convention, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Stan' et que j'avais pas fait un rallye depuis des années, mais ça veut pas dire que je veux réintégrer cette spirale de l'enfer ! Si je suis là, c'est parce que je suis obligé, principalement. Si je danse qu'avec des filles, c'est que je suis obligé (et honnêtement, c'est pas elles qui me donnent envie de danser), si j'ai pas apporté de la Despe' c'est parce que ça se fait pas, si j'ai mis ces putain de chaussures en cuir qui me font un mal de chien, c'est parce que je suis obligé ! Et si je t'ai trimballé ici, c'est parce que j'espérais que tu me soutiendrais un peu, pas que tu me pousserais un peu plus dans ces conventions de merde que je suis obligé de suivre comme une merde à cause de mon père de merde ! J'aime pas cette ambiance élitiste mais il faut bien que je m'y conforme ce soir… Tu vois ? Mais ça veut sûrement pas dire que je vais te laisser tomber pour ça, crétin ? Tu serais bien trop perdu sans mon intelligence sublime, conclut-il ironiquement. »

Théo, toujours tourné vers le parc sans réellement le voir, ne répondit rien. Bob se mordit la lèvre.

« Heu, Théo ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers lui, comme possédé par une nouvelle conscience, pris par un sentiment nouveau. Il planta son regard clair dans les yeux bruns de Bob et murmura doucement :

« Non. »

Bob haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi non ?

\- T'es pas obligé de te conformer à cette ambiance, reprit Théo d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

\- Bah… Si, un peu quand même, rien que parce que je ne vais pas bousiller la fête de mon cousin avec mes alcools débiles ou d'autres conneries, et-

\- Tu veux que je te montre ? le coupa Théo avec un air défiant. »

Bob déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il était bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne le pensait… et ne pensa plus rien.

Théo avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste vif qui défiait toutes les convenances. Plus qu'interloqué, Bob mis un certain temps à réagir, et Théo se méprit. Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de Bob, il s'écarta soudain de lui et se leva en balbutiant :

« Je… Désolé mec, je… Je voulais pas, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je… Ça doit être l'alcool… Désolé, je le referai pas, t'en fais pas je suis pas, enfin t'es pas… Je veux dire… »

Il fut coupé par un éclat de rire tonitruant qui résonna contre les murs du château. Bob riait à gorge déployée et Théo ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu… AHAHAH ! Bordel, Théo ! T'es génial ! AHAHAH ! Faire ça, ahahah, _ici_ ! Si tu savais comme… AHAHAH ! »

Riant toujours, Bob se leva à son tour et pris son ami dans ses bras. Il continua de rire quelques instants, tremblant un peu contre le torse de Théo qui se demandait ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« Heu… Mec…

\- Embrasse-moi, le coupa Bob avec un sourire immense et les yeux levés vers lui, pleins de lumière. Embrasse-moi et finissons-en avec cette putain de gêne qui nous emmerde depuis le début de notre amitié. Embrasse-moi et dis-moi que je suis pas tout seul à avoir pensé à ça toute la soirée. »

Et sans attendre de réponse ni de signal, Bob embrassa Théo. Fort. De tout son cœur. De toute son âme. De tout lui-même.

Si fort, qu'il réussit à convaincre Théo qu'il avait eu raison de se lancer dans le vide.

Si fort, qu'il se convainquit lui-même qu'il avait eu tort de se penser prisonnier.

Si fort, qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant raison qu'à ce moment.

Le monde disparu le temps d'une éternité, et avec lui son lot de mépris et de conventions. Liberté, leur liberté chérie surgit de leur baiser et fut comme une bulle de cristal autour de leur étreinte. L'éternité passa en un instant et d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés et échevelés, ne sachant pas du tout quoi se dire.

Leur front se touchait, emmêlant leurs cheveux et ils n'osaient pas croiser leur regard. Les joues rougies par l'émotion et les lèvres par le baiser, Bob chuchota :

"Hé, Silverberg ?"

Théo eut un petit rire de gorge qui trahissait ses sentiments.

"Quoi, Lennon ?"

Silence hésitant.

Souffle chuchoté.

Mots tremblants.

"Je t'aime."

Explosion de bonheur, papillons éclatants et multicolores, et nouveau coup de foudre, et nouvelle étreinte, nouveau baiser.

Sous un jour nouveau.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent au château pour se désaltérer et sociabiliser un minimum. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, n'osant pas encore trop dévoiler leurs sentiments, mais ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs doigts se frôlaient à chaque pas. Et chacun de ces contacts les enivraient de bonheur, comme autant de baisers furtifs, volés, cachés, arrachés derrière le dos des conventions qui les cernaient de toute part.

En montant les degrés qui les menaient à la salle de réception, ils croisèrent un groupe de 5 ou 6 jeunes qui arrêtèrent Bob pour le saluer.

« Balthazar ! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin, dis-moi, commença un grand brun au regard franc. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Oh, je suis en DUT, répondit Bob avec légèreté. Mais il faut que je vous présente Théo ! C'est mon… »

Il hésita un bref instant et croisa son regard.

Théo lui sourit. Son bonheur était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'il gâche celui de Bob en allant trop vite : il devait encore une fois rester dans l'ombre. Il compléta en serrant la main de leur interlocuteur :

« Je suis son meilleur ami et son colocataire depuis quelques années déjà. »

Bob fronça les sourcils. Il comprit immédiatement la démarche de Théo et son cœur bondit. Mais il refusait d'entrer dans ce jeu. Plus que tout, désormais, il voulait assumer.

Il prit sa décision immédiatement, et il savait que Théo l'approuverait. Alors, coupant le semblant de conversation qui s'était engagé autour de lui, il déclara, les yeux pleins de volonté :

« Théo, je vais craquer. »

L'attention du petit groupe se reporta sur lui. Incompréhension et surprise naquirent dans certains regards…

Il se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Tu-…

\- On sort ensemble. »

Silence.

Théo ne dit rien, trop surpris pour penser quoi que ce soit.

Un des garçons du groupe éclata de rire.

« T'es con, Balthazar ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu nous présente une fille ? »

Personne ne renchérit et le silence retomba. Bob planta son regard dans celui du garçon et répondit avec un sourire.

« C'est pas une blague, Eloi. Je sors avec Théo. »

Et se tournant vers ce dernier, il lui attrapa vivement le visage pour l'embrasser. Théo répondit à son étreinte et ces quelques secondes d'amour pur semblèrent passer comme une tempête sur le petit groupe. Une fille poussa une exclamation de surprise, un garçon de dégoût.

« Ah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et Théo serra les poings, prêt à défendre son compagnon. Mais il fut doublé par un des membres du groupe qui s'exclama :

« Eh, Eloi, calme-toi ! C'est juste un bisou entre des gens qui s'aiment, pas de quoi sortir le bouclier anti-hérésie ! Félicitation les gars, je suis heureux pour vous. »

Et ce fut comme une grenade à main jetée au milieu du groupe. Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, Théo répondant violemment aux insultes qui fusaient, Bob bataillant verbalement avec l'autre garçon au sujet du mariage pour tous. La dispute attira du monde à leurs côtés, et Théo, Bob et quelques autres jeunes se retrouvèrent face à presque tous les membres du rallye. Le silence se fit lorsque Stanislas s'interposa :

« Hé, ho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ? Balth', tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

Bob, le teint rouge de colère et essoufflé par l'adrénaline qui le prenait habituellement dans l'ardeur d'un débat, se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer.

« Oh, je… Désolé, Stan'. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas. C'est complètement ma faute. Je-…

\- Ton cousin est pédé, Stanislas, s'écria une fille particulièrement offensive sur le sujet ! Tu le savais, ça ? »

Stanislas haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

« T'es sérieuse, Isabelle ?

\- Mais oui ! Ce con est venu avec son… Avec son… C'EST DÉGUEULASSE DE FAIRE CA ICI ! »

Stanislas croisa les bras et regarda Bob droit dans les yeux.

« Mec… Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Il avança d'un pas décidé vers Théo qui se tendit, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre… Et ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupide quand Stanislas lui présenta sa main à serrer. Il la prit machinalement sous les murmures indécis des autres invités, tandis que le cousin de Bob déclarait :

« Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gars comme vous, et je peux faire des conneries. Mais je suis désolé de vous infliger celle des autres. »

Quelques cris d'indignation l'interrompirent. Il se retourna vers le reste de ses invités, massés autour de lui, Bob et Théo comme autant de spectateurs dans un arène, avides du sang des gladiateurs. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui vous a permis d'insulter _mon_ cousin en ma présence ? Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. »

Il reprit son discours aux deux garçons, ignorant superbement les discussions autour d'eux.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi penser. On m'a toujours appris que l'homosexualité n'était pas quelque chose _qui se fait_ , mais bon. Je ne me vois pas vous virer à cause de ça ! Et puis, si vous êtes heureux… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Par contre, évitez de trop vous afficher. C'est quand même… Enfin, on n'a pas l'habitude, ici. »

Stanislas leur adressa un sourire un peu gêné avant de conclure à l'intention du reste de ses invités.

« Tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont insulté Balthazar et son ami - excuse-moi, j'ai oublié ton nom…

\- Théo, répondit celui-ci d'un ton crispé.

\- Merci. Et bien, j'exige que ceux qui ont insulté Balthazar et Théo à cause de leur… relation, heu… inhabituelle, dirai-je, leur fasse des excuses immédiates.

\- Stan', intervint Bob. C'est pas la peine, on…

\- Bien sûr que si. En te froissant, ils me froissent aussi. On est cousins.

\- Stanislas, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes ? s'exclama un garçon particulièrement virulent. Je veux bien m'excuser auprès de Balth' en vertu de son lien avec toi, et de son ancienneté ici. Mais _l'autre_ … C'est hors de question ! Personne ne le connait, et la première chose qu'il fait en arrivant ici c'est… _EMBRASSER UN GARS DE CHEZ NOUS_!

\- Il s'appelle Théo ! répondit Bob du tac au tac. Et il a autant le droit au respect que moi, ou Stan', ou toi !

\- Ça reste à prouver !

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça à la taille des muscles ? souffla Théo, prêt à exploser de colère.

\- Ah, la pédale s'emballe !

\- Je vais craquer, Bob, murmura Théo en essayant de contenir sa rage.

\- Pas la peine ! »

Et, alors que Stanislas se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa soirée, Bob bondit sur son détracteur et lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

Et le chaos apparut, immense et magnifique, et il engloutit le château dans une bagarre générale.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, Stanislas se demanda s'il avait passé la meilleure ou la pire soirée d'anniversaire qu'il eut pu imaginer. Il toucha machinalement son œil droit, douloureux, enflé et marqué par un superbe bleu, et décida que ç'avait été fantastique. Etrange, mais fantastique.

* * *

Théo et Bob n'avaient pas besoin de se poser la question.

Ils avaient fini la soirée dans le même lit.

* * *

 **Et c'est déjà la fin ! J'avoue que mes personnages sont un peu à la limite de l'OOC, même si je pense complètement que si l'un des deux doit faire partie d'une grande élite bourgeoise, aimer danser et être particulièrement mondain, c'est bien Bob.**

 **Pour le contexte, oh… C'est un peu un milk-shake de mes vieilles rancoeurs et de mes tristes souvenirs d'une année de prépa dans un grand établissement de la haute bourgeoisie. J'ai essayé d'être la moins caricaturale possible (mais ç'a été dur), j'espère avoir vos avis là-dessus ! :D**

 **Des gros bisous partout.**


End file.
